A journey to Sun Ken Rock
by Jane Catt
Summary: This is a gift to my great friend BroKira who is a great fan of the manga. The Sun Ken Rock's boss unites forces with his friend, the Red Scorpion's boss to take care of a problem. Summary suck, sorry Rated T due to language and themes


****_Author's note: Okay, this is a fanfic I made to my great friend BroKira! He loves Sun Ken Rock and I decided to make him a fanfic about it! (even though I'm familiar with the manga myself). He is also an artist, who draws exceptionally well and whom I believe that it's going to become a magaka! Hehem... well, Kitano Ken's character might be a little off, and I'm sorry for it, but I don't know his character very well. Also, since this site didn't have a category to this manga, I have placed it here in Misc. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sun Ken Rock or it's characters. I only own the character Chiyo Aiko (BroKira), Mun-Hee (myself), Shin, Jin Ho and Yuko. Also, I own the Red Scorpions and the Dugaegol.  
_

**A journey to Sun Ken Rock manga**

**(To: BroKira)**

Kitano Ken, mob boss looked towards the door as he saw one of his most trusted fellow mobster's, Chiyo Aiko, enter the room that he was currently on. Aiko was a 20 year old Japanese man who had come to Korea to start a new life and it didn't took him long until he became the young mob boss of a group called Red Scorpions. Some time later, he had met Ken who was now the boss of the Sun Ken Rock group and the two worked together several times. After some jobs together, Ken now trusted Aiko and went to him when he had a very serious job that he needed to be done.

Aiko walked over to where Ken was and gazed seriously at the man. His dark brown eyes gazing attentively at the younger mob boss, doing his best to figure it out what he was thinking.

- You called me, Ken? - The man with spiked up hair and dressed in a designer's suit gazed at the older man, who was also wearing a black suit, but without a tie.

- Yes I did Aiko. I need your cooperation on a job. - The brown haired man sat on one of the couches in the room.

- What's the job? - Ken sat on the other couch, facing him.

- There's this gang that has been giving me some trouble. - Aiko smirked slightly.

- Oh? A mere gang giving you trouble Ken? - The younger male frowned at him.

- Don't start Aiko! Besides, the gang is not only attacking my territory; it's also attacking yours. - At this, the Red Scorpions' boss became serious once again.

- What's the name of the gang? My guys have been taking care of some smart asses in my turf, maybe I've heard of them. - Ken poured two glasses of whiskey for both and handed one to Aiko.

- Their name is "Dugaegol". - The other man scoffed.

- "Skulls"? They could be more original. But no, I haven't heard of them. - The younger male took a sip from his beverage.

- That surprises me. With the mess they've done in your turf you should've at least heard of them. - Aiko nodded.

- Yeah... it seems that I'll need to have a talk with my guys. - Ken nodded and gazed at him.

- Speaking of your guys, how's Mun-Hee doing? - The older man, stared seriously at the other man. Mun-Hee was a 18 year old Korean girl who was his right hand on the gang and like a younger sister to him. Although some of the members were wary of her in the beginning, because she was a girl, she proved them wrong and became a precious addition to the group.

After being a while in silence, he finally spoke.

- She's doing fine. Why do you ask, Ken? - The younger mob boss gazed at his friend.

- Nothing special, I was just curious. I was surprised when she entered your gang. You didn't seem the kind of guy to accept a woman in your mob. Some guys think that they are only a hindrance or a way to have pleasure. - Aiko drank all his beverage before standing up and gazing at Ken.

- As long as they do a good job, I don't care if it's a guy or not. Besides, Mun-Hee is like a younger sister to me. No one touches her. - Ken smiled slightly and nodded.

- I wasn't expecting nothing else from you. - Aiko nodded and left the room.

The leader of the Red Scorpions drove till the building where the mob usually gathered and saw his whole group there. When they saw him, they bowed and a girl with medium length brown hair and deep brown eyes approached him and bowed once again.

- What can I do for you boss? - Aiko gazed at the others on the room, before gazing back at the woman.

- Mun-Hee, come with me to my office. I need to speak with you. - The female nodded and followed the tall man to his office, where he sat on his chair. After a while in silence, she managed to speak.

- Did I do anything wrong, boss? - The male sighed and gazed at her.

- Did you heard about a gang called Dugaegol attacking our territory? - Mun-Hee frowned and shook her head negatively.

- No, I didn't. Was I supposed to? - Aiko gazed at the window.

- It seems that someone from the Red Scorpions is withholding information. The Dugaegol gang has been attacking both our turf and Ken's. We should have heard from them. - He turned to gaze at her. - I want you to investigate and see who is hiding the information. Everyone's a suspect and I'm counting on you to find this out. Don't disappoint me. - Under his stern gaze, she nodded and bowed.

- Yes, boss. But, you don't suspect me? - The man shook his head negatively.

- No, I know you. And your reaction told me that you were as surprised as I was when I heard it from Ken. - He got up. - Now, you'll take care of that and as soon as you have any clue of who it is, call me. I'll be with Ken, taking care of this street punks. Don't tell anyone where I went. The mole might warn the gang. - The girl nodded once again, before they both got out of the office.

Aiko got out of the building and approached his car and got in before driving to the spot he knew Ken was waiting. There, he hurried to open the trunk of his car and open a black metal suitcase. Inside was his personalized and favourite weapon: a black MP7 with "Determination" carved on its side. He picked it up, loaded the gun and turned to Ken, who approached him, holding his metal bat.

- Aiko, are you ready to kick some ass? - The older man smirked.

- Always, Ken. Let's go. - Aiko followed Ken and some of his guys through the streets until they reached, what seemed to be, a secret bar in a store's basement. Inside, they found twelve guys, most likely in their early teens looking like punks. One of them, that seemed to be the leader of the teen gang, frowned and gazed at them.

- Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want?! - Both Aiko and Ken frowned and the younger boss took a step forward.

- So, you are the leader of the Dugaegol? - The guy smirked.

- Yeah, I'm Jin Ho. And who are you punks? - Aiko stepped forward as well.

- We, son of a bitch, are the ones you shouldn't have messed with! We're your worst nightmare! - Ken tapped with his bat on a nearby table.

- You shouldn't have messed with the Sun Ken Rock or the Red Scorpions. You dug your own grave kid. - He turned to Aiko. - What do you say? Let's get this party started? - The older boss smirked.

- Let's do this shit! - He prepared himself to shoot his gun while Ken and the other members of the Sun Ken Rock also prepared themselves to fight.

The members of the Dugaegol didn't have a chance to even fight back when the older and more powerful gangsters attack them.

Between shots, beating and cutting, no member of the street gang was left alive. And what once was a dark and dirty illicit bar, was now a room tainted with blood and body parts scattered all over the place.

Ken and the others were cleaning their weapons when he suddenly turned to the other mob boss.

- So, Aiko, did you found out who was withholding information from you? - The older man shook his head negatively.

- No. I let Mun-Hee search for it. She'll found out who it is. - In that moment, his cell phone began to ring. He swiftly took it from his pocket and answered it. - What do you have for me Mun-Hee? - He could hear the girl panting on the other side.

- I... found the mole! It's Chang-sun! - Aiko frowned and clenched his teeth. The mentioned man was one of his most trusted members after Mun-Hee. After calming himself a little, he finally answered his second in command.

- I see. Place him in a room; in confinement. - The woman finally managed to stop panting.

- I already placed him in confinement, boss. He was hard to restrain. I needed help. - The mob boss frowned slightly. He worried for the well being of the ones working with him.

- Did anyone got hurt? - The girl giggled.

- Only the traitor, boss! - Aiko smiled slightly.

- Good. I'm on my way there. - He hung up before gazing at the other mob boss. - Ken, I have to get going. If you want I'll send some guys here to help yours clean this. - Kitano shook his head.

- There's no need for that. Did Mun-Hee found who the traitor is? - Chiyo nodded.

- Yes. I'll have to take care of that. - Ken nodded and the older man left.

Aiko drove till the Red Scorpions' headquarters where he knew that he had to deal with Chang-sun. As he drove, he was thinking of how to deal with him and finally got the perfect idea of how to punish him.

As he parked the car, he saw Mun-Hee standing at the door, waiting for him. When she saw him, she bowed.

- Boss! Welcome back! - He gazed confused at her.

- Mun-Hee, what are you doing outside? - She scratched the back of her head with an uneasy smile on her lips.

- To greet you, boss! Besides... the atmosphere is rather heavy inside. The guys are still a little wary due to Chang-sun betrayal. - She pouted slightly. - You know I hate heavy atmospheres! I like when everyone is laughing! - She jumped in the air and Aiko sighed at her answer.

- Don't be so childish Mun-Hee. Now come, we have to take care of that scum bag! - The girl nodded and bowed again.

- Yes, sir. Sorry, boss! - He nodded and both of them entered the building. Once the the guys saw him they bowed.

- Boss! - He simply ignored them and went towards the room where he knew the traitor was confined. The members of the gang followed their boss with their gaze, visibly disappointed that he didn't acknowledge them. Mun-Hee saw this and waved her hand dismissively at them.

- Don't worry, guys, he's just stressed out. - After saying this she followed Aiko into the room where the traitor was.

Chang-sun was a man with a large built and somewhat tall; he had his head shaved and greenish brown eyes. He was currently at the corner of the room, chained to the wall by his ankles and wrists.

When he heard the door open, he raised his head and saw his boss and his second in command entering the room. At this sight, he hung his head low in shame. As if reading his mind, Aiko frowned at this gesture.

- You should've been ashamed before Chang-sun! Before you betrayed me and your brothers in arms! Not now! Now... now you should be embracing death! You should know that if there's one thing that I won't forgive is betrayal! - The restrained man flinched under the boss' fierce voice. After being in silence for a while, Aiko spoke again. - Do you have anything to say? - The other man hung his head once again.

- I-I'm sorry boss! - Chiyo clicked his tongue in irritation.

- Don't call me that! Mun-Hee! - The girl that was standing behind him, took a step forward.

- Yes, boss! - Aiko continued to gaze at the traitor as he spoke.

- Send a group of our assassins to Chang-sun's family house. Give them orders to kill everyone there. - The woman bowed before leaving the room. Meanwhile, the restrained man gazed pleadingly at the mob boss.

- Boss, please don't! They did nothing wrong! - Aiko frowned at him.

- You should've thought about them before you betrayed me! Because of you, they'll die! Think about that. - There was a knock at the door and Mun-Hee came back in.

- Boss, I already sent a group to the house. - The mob boss nodded.

- Good. Now, go get me something sharp. - Mun-Hee smiled slightly and reached at something on her back.

- Does a Jedok Geom serve your purposes, boss? - Aiko smiled slightly at her.

- Of course. - The girl smiled again, unsheathed the Korean sword that he had strapped on to her back and handed it to him.

- Here you go, boss! - He grabbed the handle of the sword and turned to Chang-sun.

- Thank you Mun-Hee. Now, shall you meet the same fate as your family? - He stabbed the man on the shoulder, making him scream in pain, before gazing at him pleadingly.

- Y-Yes... please boss! Let me die by your hand as a punishment for my betrayal! - The boss scoffed.

- You're not worth my time. - He took the sword of the man's shoulder and turned to gaze at the woman that stood by his side, handing her the sword. - Mun-Hee, finish him off. - She bowed.

- Yes, boss. Do you have any preferred way? - The man began to walk towards the door.

- Make him suffer and take your time. - He stopped and gazed at her once again. - Oh, and have fun Mun-Hee. Happy Birthday, sis. - The woman smiled and bowed.

- Yes, boss! And thank you oppa. - Aiko got out of the room and the woman gazed at the traitor with a sadistic smile on her lips. - Now... let's have some fun! - Chang-sun gazed in fear at the female. It wasn't in vain that she was Chiyo Aiko's right hand. The woman known as Mun-Hee, besides having been taught in the art of killing by the Red Scorpions' boss himself, had a sadistic taste in inflicting pain to her enemies.

- P-Please noona! I beg you...! - Her sadistic smile widened.

- There's no use to beg, Chang-sun. It won't be useful, so don't waste your breath on it. Instead, let me hear you scream! - The man stared at her in horror as she prepared herself to torture him.

- Outside of the room, one could only hear the screams of pain of the man restrained inside. Aiko sat on a big chair, in the room where the members of the gang were reunited. The mob boss saw his subordinates flinch when they heard a sharp scream coming from the room. He smiled at their reaction and one of them, a man named Shin, that Aiko suspected of being Mun-Hee's boyfriend, approached the mob boss.

- Boss, you let Mun-Hee have her way with him? - The boss nodded.

- Isn't it obvious, Shin? Besides, it's her birthday and I know that she was just itching to kill someone. - Shin nodded.

- Yes, she was boss. She does enjoy inflicting pain... - Aiko arched an eyebrow at him.

- Is there something you want to tell me, Shin? - The man, Shin, that had blond hair and greyish eyes, shook his head.

- N-No, boss! Of course not! - The mob boss gazed seriously at him.

- Really? Don't you want to tell me where you've taken my sister last Friday, then? - At this, the blond man shook visibly.

- I... I... - He bowed at his boss. - I took her out for dinner, boss! - Aiko smiled slightly.

- I know. She told me. - Shin gazed surprised at the man. - I just wanted to hear it from your mouth. Next time, however, talk with me first! - The other man nodded and bowed.

- Y-Yes, boss! - Suddenly, the screams in the other room stopped and soon, the door opened to reveal Mun-Hee smiling while cleaning her sword.

- It's done boss. - Chiyo got up and approached her.

- Well done Mun-Hee! Had fun? - She pouted slightly.

- He died too fast! - At this most of the men in the Red Scorpions paled and began thinking that she really was a sadistic woman. Aiko however, only smiled at her answer.

- You have to learn to be a little more patient. You're too eager and then end up killing them before you intended to. - The woman nodded.

- You're right, boss. - He nodded back before turning to the rest of the gang.

- Shin, Yuko, go clean the mess. - The two men nodded and bowed, before entering the room. In that moment, Mun-Hee received a text message and after reading it smiled and gazed at Aiko.

- Boss, the assassins completed their mission. - The mob boss nodded.

- Good. That business is finished then. - Before he or anyone else could say anything more, there was a knock on the door of the building. By instinct, most of the members of the group pointed their guns at the door. With a serious face, Mun-Hee walked towards the door and opened it, revealing Kitano Ken. Seeing him she bowed slightly, before letting him in and then bowing to Aiko.

- Boss, Ken-sama is here to see you. - Her boss gazed at her.

- I can see that Mun-Hee. Take the others to another room. - She nodded and bowed to Aiko.

- Yes, boss. - She bowed slightly to Ken. - Ken-sama. - Kitano nodded and smiled slightly.

- Mun-Hee. - The woman turned around and led the other members of the Red Scorpions out of the room. After they left, Aiko turned to Ken.

- So, what can I do for you now, Ken? - The younger man smiled.

- Relax Aiko, I just came to visit. And to know how things went with the traitor. - Chiyo took a deep breath and sat down before inviting to do the same, which he did.

- It went fine. I ordered his family to be killed and the Mun-Hee had her fun with him. - Ken smiled once again.

- I see. It is a birthday, after all. I'm sure she enjoyed doing it. - It was Aiko's turn to smile.

- She did. Although she claimed that he died to fast. So impatient... - The younger male nodded.

- Indeed. By the way, I appreciate the favor you did in accompanying me to deal with this stupid gang. - Aiko gazed seriously at the other man.

- You don't have to thank me, Ken. It's always enjoyable to work with you. Besides, that gang was also my problem and it helped me getting rid of a traitor. - The Sun Ken Rock boss smiled slightly once again.

- Well, we helped each other. After all, the Sun Ken Rock and the Red Scorpions work together as team. We make a good team. - Aiko chuckled.

- Yes, we do, Ken. Yes, we do.

**The End**

**Jane Catt**

****_Hope you guys liked that! Please read and Review! And no flames!_


End file.
